The Legend of Sleet: Twighlight Creepers
A second gen. story by The Minecraftian Creeper Previously: Truth or Consequences Next: Lynda and Nightlight's Spectacular Christmas Adventure Summary: So yeah, Link and Zelda come back to Minecraftia to inform everyone that Zant is coming too, and is going to turn the continent into a twilight place. Zant comes by to take Sleet away, and trapped her. Link reminds Miya about her Hero's Clothes, and she gives them to Zen, along with the Triforce of power she took from Ganon, and with all her other Hero weapons as well. Chase tells Zen that it is his time to be a true hero, and he should take this seriously, but not to seriously. Zen and Link set out to find Sleet and Zant, all of a sudden remeeting Midna. It is now the time for Zen to the leader he was meant to be. But will he do it? Find out here, and now. Author's note: I finally figured out that Link can talk, so if no one minds I am going to change a few things in my other story that featured Link, but later, so don't be mad at me please. I just want to get this one done. Newly Introduced Characters: Zant Midna Twilight Wolf Link Twilight Wolf Zen More might be possibly added... Story: It was a fine day in Minecraftia, and every one of the puppies were playing outside, except one little german sheapard who was standing gaurd for any trouble, when Chase came up to him. Chase:" You're not gonna play with the other pups Zen? You always do a good job at being watchdog, but I feel you're getting a little too into it. You should go play." Zen:" No thanks dad, It's my duty to protect my team all the way." Chase:" But don't you think you're going to get tired of doing it too much?" Zen:" Well..." Chase:" Come on son, I'll hold your post for you today, you deserve a break." Zen:" Ok. Thanks dad." Chase nodded. Meanwhile, back in the Zelda world, Zelda was just sitting playing her harp, when all of a sudden, an old foe named Zant is running at her, with an army of Twili. Zelda:" Oh no! I have to warn everyone in Hyrule." Zant:" Give me the Tiforce princess, and no one gets hurt!" Zelda:" That's a lie!" Zant:" Well of course it is but give it anyway!" Link:" Get away!" Swings his sword. Zant zaps him with a ball of darkness, and Link turns into a twilight wolf beast. Wolf Link (Speaking in Canine):" Hey, no fair!" Zelda:" Oh, Link!" Wolf Link:" Take this Zant!" Bites his arm, and pulls. Zant:" Gak, get off you mutt!" Slaps Link off. " If you won't give it to me, I will have to abolish that other world." Zelda:" Other world?" Zant:" You remember, those little puppies." Zelda:" Oh no, Miya. She has a Triforce!" Zant:" The one she stole from my master!" Zant then opened a shadowy pixel door. Zant:" Well that's a new portal, but Ganon did say it would look like a door." Zelda tried to strike him with a light arrow, but he was already on the other side. Zelda:" We warn the Miya. Come Link. Wolf Link:" Hey, what about me?" Zelda could here exactly what he said, but she was smart enough to know what that whining meant. Zelda:" Ugh... we'll have to fix you later, now come on!" Wolf Link:" Well excuse me, princess!" Zelda:" I might be able to use some of my light power to make a door." She then makes a pixel door out of light. " Well, I didn't expect it to work on the first try, but let's go." Navi:" Can she be any more demanding? You ok Link?" Category:Minecraftia Category:Pups' Adventures